Love or Friendships?
by StrawberryGirl52
Summary: When Kuki's longtime Japanese friend, Aya Hachiban she was a Lesbian but Kuki says she does not want to be one, it was Abigail who cheer her up and then she secret be in love with her but not always. Wally breaks up with Kuki because she was in love one of her teammates but he storms off. Will she choose Abigail to be with her or Aya to be with her? Not a couple. Not Abby and Kuki.


**I believe I should work this out because I think it could be the couple that have called...  
**

**This is not Abby and Kuki. Not Numbuh 5/3. Repeat Not Abby and Kuki believe me or not because I don't want to make anything gey or nothing. They're just friends. This might be Aya and Kuki friendship. All that I could say for is to put swearing words on it.  
**

**Warning: This story contains like love, -, and even like when women and women relationship is going to be like - (In case I put words that are swearing)**

**Rated M for Mature 17+**

**This is my first Abby and Kuki couple together but especially not falling for Orange haired.**

At McClintock High School at 15 years old, the girls saw each other in the hallway while Abigail dated Hoagie, and Kuki dated Wally but first at then she mght be attracted to a girl or something but something's wrong but Kuki felt like she might be in a serious moments and Wally ask her. She accidentally in love with the the longtime Japanese girl in McClintock who was trying to fall love for her.

_This was never the way I planned, not my intention._  
_ I got so brave, drink in hand, lost my discretion_  
_ It's not what I'm used to, just wanna try you on._  
_ I'm curious for you, caught my attention._

"Kuki dear, what's wrong?" Wally asked

"Um, um. I don't know but I might be feeling my heart's somewhere else." Kuki said "Maybe I should"

There was a girl, a Japanese girl with orange hair but she is a Lesbian are walking in the halls that she saw Kuki went in there going the girl's restroom and sit down on the floor and think what happen to her love, maybe she might be falling out love for a girl but at least she is consider herself as not a Lesbian but she doesn't want to be one, she wants to stay with Wally forever she doesn't want to do this to him. When Abby follow her in there and talk to her and said.

"Kuki, what's wrong honey?" asked Abby

"Nothing, I just feeling that I might heart with this relationship." Kuki said

"It's obviously when you see things that someone is in love that I think you might be-" Abby said

"I am not a Lesbian, I'm still dating Wally." Kuki said "I think I might be in love with you."

"Don't feel bad about it but I think it might cheer you up or something." Abby said

"Like what?" asked Kuki as she was about to say the word Lesbian.

"Don't say a word." said Abby as she put her finger on her lip and then she get to Kuki's face and passionate kiss her and her lips.

"What was that?" asked Kuki

"Does it make you feel better?" Abby said

"Did you just kiss me?" asked Kuki

"No baby, I just want to say that you might be in love with someone else." Abby said

"Someone else...do you think I should." Kuki said

"I think I just wanted to kiss you by then." Abby said "Because..."

_I kissed a girl and I liked it,_  
_the taste of her cherry chapstick._  
_It felt so wrong,_  
_it felt so right._  
_Don't mean I'm in love tonight._  
_I kissed a girl and I liked it (I liked it)._

"Because you are so beautiful..." Kuki said as she hug her and feeling comfortable with her while they're kissing and moving but she broke the kiss.

"Stop it okay, that's too weird I just don't want to act all weird and gey and stuff."

"No, I do not want to be gey, it's weird and freaky." Kuki said "I want to stay with Wally."

_I kissed a girl just to try it,_

_I hope my boyfriend don't mind it._

"I don't want to tell Nigel about that I kissed you." Abby said

"Wanna go out?" asked Kuki "Let's get out of here."

They stopped as they saw a Japanese girl came by and saw her wanted to go after her

"Kuki." the Japanese girl said

"Who are you?" Abby said

"Aya?" asked Kuki

"You know her from where?" Abby asked

"My name is Ayani Hachiban and yours?" asked Aya

"Aya, another Japanese girl?" asked Kuki "Hey I know you."

"Yes I came from Japan just like you." Aya said "Yes I've been knowing you for a long time."

"Japan, I was born in Japan and I speak Japanese." Kuki said "You move here to here?"

"Can I let you two talk alone. I gotta go, see ya. Have your little Japanese talk." Abby said

"So..." Aya wondered "I wanted to talk to you something about it."

"About what." Kuki said

"I've known you before but I've even heard your name before." Aya said

"My name. Where?" asked Kuki

"There at Tokyo, Japan in Shinjuku and I've been wanting to meet you there." Aya said

"This is how childhood are." Kuki said "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing just came here to see you again

The kiss that Kuki felt, she went home and said it to herself after school, she went to her room and said:

"I couldn't believe it, I couldn't believe that Abigail just kiss me in the face but she wanted to say that I might be in love with this Lesbian my childhood friend, Aya, the girl in school. She follow me here to here in Tokyo, Japan. It was Aya, she known me ever since we were childhood.

Abby just walk to the door and then she ring a doorbell, but while Genki gets it and then she open it and then she asks that can she wants to talk to Kuki about something so she went upstairs and then Kuki's face starts blushing off as she says something.

"Kuki, are you in there?" asked Abby as she knock on her bedroom door and as she says

"Go away." Kuki said

"I need to talk to you about something." Abby said as she enter her room and she sit on the bed next to her.

"What do you want to talk about?" asked Kuki

"I just need to talk to you for a minute." Abby said

"Fine, what is it?" Kuki asked "Is that why what do you want to say to me?"

"No, I just want to talk, hon." Abby said

"Okay then. Talk to me." Kuki said "Close the door and lock it."

Abby close the door and lock it while she is talking to Kuki

"Well, listen to me. I just want you to know, that I about the kiss you felt on the lips but you freaked out and left while we were in the bathroom so then." Abby said

"What are you talking about?" Kuki asked "Am I suppose to believe that? Is that suppose to believe that I never had - with a woman like that never ever."

"Kuki. I don't like you like that, I'm just your friend not having loving you as a girlfriend." Abby trying to tell her

"I know, Abby. You do not like me like that not all this homophobia stuff." Kuki said "It's weird and even like curious."

"I said I just want to be friends with you. Now even though that how a woman try to get to kiss a woman at the time." Abby said

"Woman kiss a woman with love who fell in love with." Kuki said "Matter of fact, I really want to know how LGBT is."

"It means Lesbians, Geys, Bi and Transgender community."

"This is how it is?" Kuki asked "Is love like it love, do you think how curious it was."

"What?" asked Abby what was Kuki is about to ask her to kiss her so she can make love with her

"I want you to kiss me and make love with me!" Kuki beg exclamation "Can you?"

"Do I want to kiss you and make love with you?" serious Abby "No I don't want to do that, and you said you didn't want to do it!"

"Yes yes please please do it and make love with me and make out with me!" Kuki said "I want you to make out with so we can know that we love each other!"

"Alright alright alright alright! I will make love with you and kiss you and making out with you okay!" Abby said "So please please quit asking me again?"

"Oke oke." Kuki said "Yes let's do it"

"Alright, let's do it." Abby said

Abby and Kuki took a deep breath and feeling embarrassed about kissing a woman they inhale and exhale their smile grew a little, where they were about to kiss each other. Abby took a seat on her bed, while Kuki sat on her lap and then she put her hands on her shoulders, while sitting she put her arm around her waist and then, when they look at each other's face, they close their eyes slowly, they're face grew closer and closer as they passionate french kiss on the lips, while they start movements, their tongues pressed while they start out with a slow, with gentle closed lip kissing, moving into the more heated tongue kisses. But then Abby touched her hair while she playing with it softly while they start kissing and kissing, Kuki remove her red hat and put it on the bed, while she put her hand on her face while in five minutes they unlocked their lips and their eyes have open.

Kuki had gasped after she kiss Abby on her lips but then she ask her what's wrong as she got up and freaked out.

"What's wrong Kuki?" asked Abby "Was that the kiss?"

"Oh My God. Yes, yes. The kiss that I just felt is you." Kuki said "You like the kiss, the kiss that you felt but that was...was...was...love!"

"The kiss that I want to love is you." Abby said as she was about to tell Kuki something that has a secret to it.

"I want to say that I want to love you." Kuki said

"Babe, I want you to listen to me carefully." Abby said as she lean closer to her and tell something in her ear whisperly "I want you to keep a secret for me whatever you do...don't tell anybody that I am in love with you."

"I promise, Abby. I promise that I won't tell anybody that I am in love with you." Kuki whisper "Baby, let's get hooked up."

"No no, not today I have to get home but I don't want my dad to freak out why I didn't came home." Abby said

"Okay see you later." Kuki said as she fell on the bed while she is thinking that she is gonna do with Abby again, will she be in love with her or something it meant will she ever kiss her again and start dating her eventually but what will ever happen if she cheats on Wally if he was her boyfriend. What will happen if Abby cheats on Hoagie while if she was with her as a girlfriend but when if does at school when it does for it. The next morning at school while walking in the halls as she stare at Abby again why did she kissed her last night but then after school. Aya walk Kuki to her house and says something.

"Kuki?" asked Aya "Is that you?"

"Yes Aya this is me." Kuki said "I'm right here."

Aya forgot to lock the bedroom door and then she did lock it tight so no one can't come in there.

"Thank God you are here so I wanted to see you for a long time." Aya said as she start sitting next to her partner, Kuki.

Kuki sighs and feeling curious inside of her while she is touching here and touching there feel her hand on waist.

"Is there anything you want to talk about, Aya?" asked Kuki as she felt her touching her side

"I remember from long time ago when I wanted to be in love with a woman instead of a man?" Aya asked

"Baby, what is all about?" asked Kuki

"I wanted to say that my mother said that I don't do - toys at all but she told me not to do it." Aya tell her in the ear

"- toy?" asked Kuki

"I don't want to do it here babe but all I want to do is to be in love with you." Aya said

"I wanted to be in love with my teammate." Kuki said "Abigail."

"Abigail, who is Abigail? Your teammate?" Aya asked

"Yes she is, we have been the Kids Next Door ever since." Kuki said

"Oh the Kids Next Door. I get it..." Aya said

"So...I want to ask you something." asked Kuki

"Yes, Kuki. Go ahead ask me anything." Aya said as Kuki was about to whisper and lean her ear closely

"Aya Hachiban...since you were my best friend for like a longtime and I like you also but by the way...will you be my new girlfriend?" Kuki asked and Aya was about to say

"Yes...Kuki Sanban of course I'll be your girlfriend forever and ever in my whole heart." Aya said as she was about to lean closer to her ear and suddenly Kuki close her eyes and give Aya a tongue kiss on her lip while they start passionate kiss each other in the lips while they broke the kiss, while they're at it, she remove her shirt to show her bra, she remove her own shirt while she pull it down and Kuki said. "No no no no no please let's do it without taking clothes off. Okay except for my panties and your panties."

"What's the matter, hun?" Aya said "Aren't you scared to take your shirt off? Oh I know we can't because"

"Because what? You said you don't do - at all." Kuki said

"I know Kuki, because I will never do it at all, it's just making out that's all, not -." Aya said "Are you ready to make out or what?"

"Sure I want to make out with you, come on like let's do it. Love is making out and Pleasure." Kuki said

As Aya and Kuki get under the covers and then they started making out on her bed and started kissing while getting under it, they moved around, their hips moving, slow motion while their tongue kissing hand on shoulders, hands around her waist while the - love is not too naughty for it to it as they let the kiss go. In 20 Minutes. Kuki look at Aya's eyes and kiss her on the lips passionately. After the make out they still wearing shirt and panties while laying down but then she was talking to Kuki in her ear and said.

"Babe, you look so hot. I could just feel you there." Aya said

"I know you are, girl this romantic feeling is the love for anything." Kuki said as she touching her head and then they sat up straight and then they put back on their clothes and stuff.

"So...want me to um get comfort ways like getting something like having fun or anything?" Aya asked

"Like sure but something is it there anything about love and care?" Kuki asked

"I'm not pretty sure how it is but unless we can stay best friends forever, but not like that." Aya said "Okay?"

"Okay not like that, just normal." Kuki said

"By the way, we can still be girlfriends, not too hot naughty things or anything like that." Aya said "Not too naughty because I don't do it there at all."

"No. I love to be friends with you and stuff but I know we can be girlfriends or like this." Kuki said "I love you just the way you are, beautiful."

"Yes I know you are my gorgeous princess." Aya said "You're my lucky girl aren't you?"

"Yes I am sweetie. Yes I am." Kuki said


End file.
